Fallen
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: 10 Girls. 10 Songs. All from the heart and soul. All about love and tragdey. All from the Naruto Girls. Rated T for future chapters. Chap.2 is up!
1. Hinata

Hello, People. I do not own any of these songs by Evanescence or the Girls from Naruto.

Girls: Ones from the show: Sakura, Hinata and Konan

Ones I created: Kira, Hikari, Chihiro, Misumi, Raven and Yuri

Couples: NaruHina, SasuHika, ItaKira, GaaRae, SakuHika, HakuChi, NejiMisu, KonanYuri

Description: 10 girls. 10 songs. All from the heart and soul. All about love. All from the Naruto girls.

Fallen

Chapter 1

Hinata-Going Under

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha. Her eyes focused on the street below her. Every now and then a tear would on the ground. Hinata thought about what had happened earlier that day.

_Earlier that day………_

_Hinata ran down the street to Naruto's house. It was their anniversary. They had been going out for exactly one year. Hinata was nervous. This was the first that had celebrated. She held the chocolate tightly to her chest. Hinata summoned up her courage as she reached the house. As she reached the door. Hinata heard a noise on the other side. _

_To be specific it sound like someone moaning. Hinata's hands froze on the doorknob. Slowly she opened the door. Her heart heavy with fear. A horrific sight met her eyes. _

_Hinata stared down at Naruto on the floor wrapped in blanket with Sakura. The chocolate fell to floor. Naruto looked up and his widened as he saw her. "H-H-Hinata…" _

_But before he could finish Hinata turned tail and ran._

Hinata suddenly found herself in a small alley. She sat down on a near by trash can. Looking up to the sky, which was dark grey or black, she began to think of all that had happened to her and naruto the past year. But the more she thought about it the angrier she became. Hinata jumped to her feet and began to sing.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
_ She ran down the alley to her house. Once there she kicked the door down and went to find her photo albums.

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I dive again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Once she found them, Hinata began tearing out pictures of her and Naruto and ripping them up.

_  
Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

I dive again

When she finished she got up again and ran to her room to the stuffed bear Naruto had given her for her birthday.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

I'm...

She took it in her hands and began to rip it apart. Stuffing and beads scattered across the floor.

_  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under_

I dive again

Just then Hinata dropped the bear, and walked down the hallway.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
_

Staring at the mess. Faded memories and broken dreams. She lost it all.

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under  
_

Hinata fell to her knees and cried. Naruto appeared in the door way. But when he went to console Hinata she just yelled at him to leave. She never forgive him. She thought. She gave him her heart and he hurt her. She would never forgive him.


	2. Kira

Welcome. This is the second chapter of Fallen. I do not own the song My Immortal. Or Naruto. But I do own Kira.

Name: Kira Maenari

Age: 18

Appearance: Long black hair, brown eyes.

Story: She was friends with Itachi when they were little kids.

Chapter 2

Kira-My Immortal

Kira sat on the swing at park by the Academy. Her hand gripped the chains tightly. For years she had searched. But never found him. Ever since the incident Kira had followed Itachi Uchiha. She swore to herself that he would be brought to justice. Kira sighed as she stood up. Her long ebony hair falling to her knees.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

But lately she lost his trail. Kira turned away from the Academy. And began walking down the street. She looked to the sky as thought. Somehow she always knew where he going be next, but now she had know idea where he was.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

Suddenly for no reason Kira began to think of the past back to the day she lost her best friend.

_**Flashback**_

**Kira ran up the street to the Uchiha compound. Her arms flailing as she ran. Kira finally reached the top. She smiled as she laid her eyes on the sight before her. Below her was the Uchiha compound. Kira smiled as she continued down the street to her destination. As she ran Kira past many people she had seen before. Some even stopped and waved to her. When they did she would stop and wave back. Then Kira would start running again until she came to where she wanted to be. **

**A large brown house stood in front of her. She walked up and knocked on the door. Blushing a little as she thought of who she came to see hoping that they would answer it. A tall woman came the door. She had black hair and was wearing a long white dress and a green apron. "Oh." She said in surprise as she saw Kira. "Kira, How great to see you again. I take it you are here to see the boys?" She asked stepping aside to let Kira in. Kira nodded as walked in. "Yes, Miss Uchiha." **

"**Well they are out back playing." She said pointing down a hallway. Kira nodded again. Then she turned and walked down the hallway that the woman had pointed to. **

**Soon she came to a large sliding door. Kira walked up to it and opened the door. On the other side was a small clearing that led into a forest. Kira stepped into the clearing. As soon as she did though a small boy with black hair came charging at her. **

**Kira stopped him by catching him in a hug. Though the boy struggled at first he soon gave in and pushed away. He looked at the girl. An annoyed look on his face. "Kira!!! You are supposed to be scared." Kira looked back at him smiling. "Of course Sasuke. I guess I forgot." She said as she ruffled his hair. **

**Sasuke pouted a like upset that his surprise attack didn't work. Then his face softened. "Did you come here to see brother?" Kira gasped a little at his question but then nodded. Sasuke turned and motioned for her to follow. Kira did so.**

**Soon she and Sasuke came to another small clearing deeper in the forest. There just in front of them stood a boy just a little older than Sasuke. He was surrounded by targets. Kira smiled when she saw him. "Itachi." She said walking up him. The boy turned and looked at her. Then smiled slightly when he saw who it was. Sasuke turned and left. **

"**Itachi, I bought the kunai that you asked for." Kira reached into a pack on hip and pulled a few kunai. Itachi smiled and took them from her. He fingered them for a few moments and then turned to Kira. "Ready?" She nodded. **

**A few hours later Kira bade Itachi goodbye and went home. When she got home her mother told her dinner was ready. While her family ate there was knock on the door. Kira got up opened to the door. Sasuke stood on the other side. Then he told her terrible news. **

Normal P.O.V.

Tears began to well up in Kira's eyes as she remembered that painful day. She remembered walking into the compound and seeing everyone one the ground dead. Seeing Sasuke crying as he watched his parents die. And seeing Itachi kill them. All of them.

_Chorus: _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me _

Kira continued walking down the street. Her vision began to get cloudy. Suddenly she fell to her knees. Tears falling freely down her face.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

She lifted her hands to her face. Kira could fell the wetness on her face but in now way could she stop it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

Chorus

Suddenly she felt someone standing over her. Looking up she saw a boy wearing a black shirt and matching shorts. He also had black hair. The boy bent down held out a hand. "You shouldn't be in the middle of the street." He said as she took his hand and he helped her. Just then something clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened as she looked at the boy. Kira knew who he was! "Sasuke." She said softly pointing to him. Sasuke stood there. "Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha." He said staring to run down the street again. "Wait!" Kira called after him. Sasuke stopped and turned, "What?" "Why are you in such a hurry?" Kira called out to him again. "Because my brother is back and I have to save my friend."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along _

Chorus

Just then Sasuke was gone. Kira stood on the spot he had left her and smiled. So she had found Itachi again. Now I will make him pay for what he did. Just then Kira disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. Hikari

-1Here's chapter 3.

I do not own naruto. And I do not own the song Haunted by Evanescence.

Chapter 3

Hikari-Haunted

Hikari walked down the streets of Konoha. Her head filled with different thoughts. Sasuke had left. Hikari had been close to him. He was her best friend. Hikari stopped walking. Her large jacket swayed as she did. Suddenly Hikari looked up. She would go to see him. Or at least where he used to live. Hikari narrowed her eyes and gathered her chakra as she prepared to run.

In a second she was at the Uchiha compound. Hikari looked up at the sky. Moments ago it had been clear and sunny now the sky was dark and dank. She looked down again. The path was laid out before her. She began to walk down it.

Hikari stopped when she arrived at a large house. It had yellow tape around it broken in most places. Hikari walked past it into the house. She came into a hallway. It was long and dark. Curious she continued on her way. Hikari stopped when she came to a door on her right. She opened it. Inside she saw a black painted room. The walls covered in Linkin Park posters.

She shook her head. 'This must be Itachi's old room.' Hikari thought closing the door. She turned and saw a door to her left. Hikari walked over and opened it. The room was bare. Except for a bed and a table. Hikari walked in and went over to the table. On it was an over turned pictured. Hikari wondered why Sasuke turned it over. 'Maybe it's a picture of his brother.' She thought turning it over.

Her eyes widened when she saw the picture, it was team 7. There they were Sakura and Naruto with Kakashi-sensei and her with Sasuke. Hikari felt her hands shake as she thought about those days. They were all so happy then, even Sasuke was, to some point anyway.

Just then Hikari slammed down the picture of her team just as thoughts of Sasuke came flooding back to her. Her clutched her head as she thought of why, even thought he was gone, that she still thought of him.

Suddenly she felt as though an invisible force was taking over. Hikari got up and started to sing angrily:

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still cant find what keeps me here (oohoohoh)  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
(I know you're still there)  
_

_Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I know Id find you somehow  
_

Images of him flashed before her eyes. Some she didn't even know.

She clutched her arms wanting it to over. But the images kept coming now of Sasuke as a boy with Itachi. Hikari cried she saw them together.

_[watching me aahhhh  
[wanting me aahhhh  
[I can fell you pull me down  
[feeling you aahhhh  
[loving you aahhhh  
[I wont let you pull me down  
_

Hikari fell down as she felt the force leave her. She had no idea where song came from, but it was true: she was not going to let the memories she had of Sasuke take her down. Hikari stood up and looked at the once more as she left. _No never._


End file.
